A Yami's Work Is Never Done
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: As the title says, A Yami's work is never done. Their purpose is to protect. Even the worst of them has a job. No actual pairings
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters though I really wish I did. They do, however, belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

After a long day at school, Ryou was on his way home, trying to get there quickly. He was getting worried about his other half, whom he couldn't get in contact with through the mind link or any normal means. When he arrived at the house they shared, the first thing Ryou noticed was that the front door lock looked as if someone tried to break in and the drops of blood everywhere. He swallowed hard and pushed the door open and gaspd at the complete disarray of the living room and kitchen. It looked as if a fight had occured within. He searched the first two rooms easily since there wasn't much to look under.

"Bakura?" He questioned as he moved further into the house, hearing nothing, not even the usual sound of faint breathing. He was starting to become more frightened as his mind kept putting scenarios in his head. As he walked past the island in the kitchen, he picked up one of the daggers laying there that looked untouched. He held it at his side as he went down the narrow hallway, stopping first at the bathroom and frowning seeing no one before moving on to the other rooms.

Soon after, he was outside his own room and checked inside, including under the bed and in the closet. After he came out and looked at the door across from his and rose an eyebrow noting it was open slightly, when he knew Bakura always had it closed. He stood beside the door, afraid to open it but knowing he should. "Bakura?" He said again, placing his hand on the wooden paneling before gently pushing the door open. He looked over the room, before stepping inside, knowing Bakura would probably kick his ass if he was caught. His eyes wandered over the made bed and he found himself walking over to the small table where the Millennium Ring lay. Of course now he worried as hell before he heard an uncharacteristic whimper. He couldn't be sure where the sound came from so he held his breath and listened for it again, glancing to the closet and over a set of daggers.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard it again and determined it to be from somewhere within the room. He sat down on the bed and moved so that he could see on the other side of the bed. He gasped lightly seeing the silvery strands of the thief's hair before falling off the bed next to him. He got up and tried to figure out who or what had bested his Yami, who was laying on the floor, his arms tied behind his back and his legs also together. Ryou untied him and helped him onto the bed. After getting Bakura laying on the bed, Ryou looked in his eyes, frowning at the lack of focus in them. "What in Ra's name happened?" He asked quietly watching Bakura stare at him but not really at him. He waved a hand in front of his face to try to get his attention but it didn't work.

After that failed, Ryou took Bakura's arm to look for anything unusual, tilting his head at the lack of anything. "Okay, either he's in shock or he's drugged." He muttered to himself before reaching out for his own dagger and looking at Bakura before deciding whether or not he'd react. He shook his head then left, coming back shortly after with a syringe to allow Bakura to go to sleep. "Should be able to figure out something when he wakes." He whispered before giving Bakura the injection and waiting for him to fall asleep before covering him and sitting down watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou went back and forth between trying to get the house cleaned up and checking on Bakura. He still wanted to know who could've gotten the best of thief and still came up with nothing. It made him wonder if Bakura had already been sick or facing some kind of illness before hand. The soft foot falls on the carpet snapped Ryou from his thoughts as he looked over to the hallway and saw Bakura leaning on the wall with his left arm keeping his weight on it. He took in the other's appearance and sighed noticing his usually spiked out white hair was limp and lifeless as it fell over his shoulders. A few minutes later, Ryou walked over to him and sighed placing a hand on his shoulder, not really caring that he flinched.

Bakura looked at Ryou through a faint haze over his eyes, wondering where the hell he was. Well, he knew where he was but at the same time he didn't but he wasn't going to ask a stupid question like that. He didn't expect Ryou to touch him either, which caused his flinch besides the fact his body still hurt from the beating he'd gotten. He kept his gaze on Ryou. "I think you're wondering what happened, right?"

Ryou nodded slowly. "Might help a few things." He muttered softly tilting his head and putting a piece of glass on the table before hugging him lightly and having him sit on the couch since it didn't seem like he'd be standing much longer on his own.

After taking a seat on the couch, Bakura brushed his own hair out of his face and tried to remember the best he could of the events that occurred. "I was here by myself as I usually am. I heard a knock on the door and answered. The person mistook me for you and the next thing I know, there's a large needle sticking in my arm and I'm face down on the living room floor. I didn't have a whole lot of time to react to it."

Ryou listened and sighed. He had thought it was something like that but then wondered why the place was a wreck.

Bakura shifted his gaze and focused it somewhere else. "They kept looking for you and when they realized I wasn't you, they started tearing the place up looking for you." He grimaced a bit. "I told them you weren't here but to take their frustrations out on me, which they did." He replied lifting his right arm to show the wounds there and also several cuts and bruises on his legs. He then shrugged. "Doing my job as a good Yami and protecting my Hikari. Can be painful but worth it."

Ryou gasped as he saw the injuries. "We can see if Kaiba might be able to help find out who it was." He replied softly.

Bakura nodded. "If he's willing to then yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou nodded in thought before giving Bakura some pain killers and a glass of water before leaving. He soon found himself dialing the phone number to Kaiba Corp and waiting for an answer, hoping in some ways, Kaiba himself answered the call. He blinked when he heard a polite woman's voice instead. "Hello? Thank you for calling Kaiba Corporatin. How may I direct your call?"

Ryou thought a moment. "Is Seto Kaiba in the ofice, ma'am? It's really important that I speak to him."

The woman on the other end seemed to be typing up something, based upon what Ryou heard through the phone. "It appears that he's currently in a meeting, sir. Would you like to leave him a message?"

Ryou breathed a small sigh. "Yes, please. My name is Ryou Bakura. Cam you get him to call me back as soon as he is able to?"

The woman on the other end of the phone typed before turnin her attention to the phone. "I'll be sure to try my best, Mr. Bakura. Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man, you know."

Ryou thanked her and gave her his number before hanging up and leaning against the counter, his hands slightly behind him, palms flat on the surface. Even though he was shaken inwardly, he tred his best not to show it outwardly but since Bakura was in a completely different room than he was, Ryou looked down to his feet and felt his eyes water. He didn't notice a stray tear slip down his face until he rubbed his eyes. With a sigh, he slid down the counter and pressed his back to the cupboard. He didn't want to see his Yami in pain especially if it was because of him. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his forehead upon his knees and before he knew it, a sob escaped his throat and he could do little to stop it.

Bakura glanced up when he heard Ryou's cry and sighed a bit to himself before slipping off the bed and making his way to where Ryou was. When he saw Ryou, he sliently moved towards him and placed a careful hand on his shoulder, hoping it would sooth the other some. Ryou jumped lightly when he felt Bakura's hand on him and looked up at him. He gripped onto Bakura's shirt and buried his face in the male's chest. "I'm sorry, Bakura."

The former spirit titled his head and sat beside the Hikari, pulling him gently on his lap. "Why are you sorry?"

Ryou looked up at him from his place on the other's lap. "You're hurt... Because of me."

Bakura laughed before flashing a crooked grin. "I'm your Yami, remember? It is my job as such to protect you, Ryou."

Ryou listened and nodded before running his fingers over the golden object lying on Bakura's chest and sighed. "I know that." He replied and put his head back down.

Bakura shifted slightly to get comfortable on the floor then ran his fingers through Ryou's soft white locks before sighing softly and looking around. He did feel a little better than when Ryou had first found him and he couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of his failure.

As if sensing Bakura's thoughts, Ryou looked up at him and smiled. "You haven't failed, Bakura." He replied softly, jumping at a sudden pounding on the front door, followed by curses and yelling. Ryou paled and felt fear course through his veins when one of the people outside spoke of having a gun. He looked at Bakura then clung to him as Baura's hold tightened around him, wanting to protect the boy to the very end. He swiftly picked up the teen and carried him down the hall and slipped into anther room after entering a password. He placed the boy on the bed inside before making sure the door was bolted and shut, so only Ryou and himself were in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou jumped and held onto Bakura when they heard the front door kicked down. He shook and felt his heart race before looking down to a phone. "Bakura...I'm scared."

Bakura looked down to his Hikari and held him closer. "It'll be fine. I can tell you are scared." He sighed trembling himself before moving to pick up the phone and dialing out for help. He got a hold of the police before hanging up and going bacck to Ryou then hugging him close. "The police will hopefully be here soon." He whispered.

Ryou could only nod as he heard the people inside throw things around. He flinched when a loud crash was heard echoing through the house. He buried his head in Bakura's chest and bit his lip.

Bakura sighed as he felt the trembles from his Hikari and looked around. After a few minutes, he looked down at Ryou then thought through a few things. He knew the other would hate him if he had fought against them and he didn't know is the guys out there were heavily armed. He knew if he had tried fighting, it woud get very messy very fast.

Ryou just looked up at Bakura. He knew the other wanted to fight those people that were tearing the house apart outside the bed room door. He knew they would get closer and he was afraid of when and if they did. All he could do was hold onto Bakura and sigh softly. He tried his best to control his shivers and trembles but was failing miserably. He glanced to the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck. "Bakura… Could we do something with the Ring?" He asked quietly.

Bakura blinked at the question then looked down at the Ring around his neck. "I know that it could send people to the Shadow Realm." He mentally facepalmed as he realized what he could do before standing. "I want you to stay in here. Don't move until I say so."

Ryou looked up at him then nodded while biting his lip. He knew what Bakura was thinking and also knew he couldn't stop him. "Be careful." He muttered looking up at him.

Bakura looked up from the blade he was testing the sharpness of before he looked at Ryou. "Don't worry about it." He replied before going to the door with the blade then went out the door carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou locked the door after Bakura left out of the room. He sat on the bed and bit his lip, waiting to see what would happen since his Yami was fairly pissed.

Bakura walked out with the dagger in his hand. He walked over to the first male, a tall blonde and slightly muscular. When he stepped up to the person, he put a hand on their shoulder, jumping back when the man flung out his arm to strike at the male. As he did so, Bakura quickly brought the dagger down and out to stab the male, listening to him yelp in pain as the blood poured from the wound. Bakura snickered softly before he pulled his dagger out of the body then looked around for the others. Upon finding another, he pounced and stabbed them mercilessly, not noticing at first as the last male wwas making his way to the bedroom where Ryou was hiding before stepping inside and walking to Ryou.

Ryou listened as Bakura struck each of the people down before looking up and shaking as one escaped and came in the room. He backed himself up against the headboard, not letting his gaze leave the other uninvited guest. He gasped softly when the man launched himself at him. As he did, Ryou threw up his arms to try to avoid the hit, yelping slightly when he felt his arm get cut by the knife the man held. Suddenly, the male's hands were wrapped around Ryou's throat and Ryou fought to get him off and frantically tried to pry his hands off of his neck. He began to panic as his breathing supply was slowly becoming closed off. He managed a weak cry for help through the mental link between himself and Bakura before passing out, allowing the blackness to take over.

Bakura quickly stood upon hearing the cry and ran into the room. "Ryou!" He shouted as he looked over everything. He growled seeing the man with his hands around his Hikari's neck. He piicked up a baseball bat before using it and striking the man over the head and knocked him out before running back to the bedroom then looked him over, relieved to see he was still breathing though a bit faintly. He bit his lip before glancing around then got up to look out of the door and headed back to the living room. He growled angrily before picking up the bodies and using his Millennium Ring to remove them permanently before doing his best to clean the bloodstains off the walls and the carpets. When he was done with that, he checked the lock and made sure it still worked before locking it then went back into the bedroom.

Ryou vaguely felt the man on him as he got pushed off with a force and knew that Bakura had heard his cry though it had been quite weak at the time. He fought to regain consciousness, but it felt like a losing battle so he embraced it. He felt safe when Bakkura was there and threatened when he wasn't but was unsure as to why. Eventually he felt Bakura come back and sit beside him on the bed, occasinally heard the swears that came out of the Yami's mouth before a light feeling of fingers across his throat, no doubt checking the handprints and to be sure he was alive. He knew Bakura was looking over him and felt safe near him, thankful to him for saving his life.


End file.
